Of Blood and Other Demons
by ellithea
Summary: REVISED,UPDATED,EDITED read and review..thanks guys.. It is just one of their missions requiring a partner...but settling down and getting married is part of it.Will the two elite assassins blow each others brains out before honeymoon or....
1. 1st STRIKE:SHE IS LOST

**DISCLAIMER:**

I don't own BLEACH...but I own this Alternate dimension and plot.

**Guys,**

First time in writing with an alternate dimension and some mature content,please review I'll be in your hands!!!!

I would love to hear from you and any suggestion you will make is highly appreciated..

I'll see you in the review page riiiiggghhttttt????!!!!!!!!!!!(*PUPPY DOG EYES*)

**ellithea**

_**Of Blood and Other Demons**_

_**by:**_

_**ellithea**_

_**1st STRIKE:SHE IS LOST**_

______________________________________________________________________________________

She smelled blood.

The first few missions is hell.

But now it is just a game that needs to be won.

After all extinguishing humans is disgusting.  
No matter how rotten a soul may be...it is still a soul.  
But it runs in the family,killing for money that is.  
Her grandfather established this company.

Shinigami Corp.

A home for assassins,the nest for natural born killers.  
The children with no home,no parents,the little lives that were left to rot.  
Aisaka Kunimitsu picked the poor souls up and trained them to become killers.

To kill than be killed is one of his principles.

But behind the demonic intention,he was kind,no doubt about that.  
He nursed the children,educated them,and let them live their normal life,for a while.  
When they turn 13 he will train them to fight,to carry a gun,  
and introduce them to the world of killing in cold blood.

They call him Ojii-sama(Grandfather),the root of the killings,there beloved father.

They will kill as long as he told them to.

And Aisaka Hisana was one of them.

"Ojii-sama"she said an earphone plugged in her ear,she was driving an empty road,well it's pass 2:00am now,  
so no motorist is insane enough to drive in this dangerous road.

She isn't insane,she was just confident.

"Hisana...I'll give you the details"he said,she listened closely,  
while picking and loading an untraceable ammo in her.45.  
the voice on the other line continued and Hisana rolled the window of her car.

"Shoot him dead....you will pass by his car in 5,4,3,2,1"  
a shot can be heard through the line.

Eliminating the target is complete.

That is expected from the best assassin he have,her own granddaughter.

"Good,head home now,Orihime baked a very delicious cake."he continued as if nothing happened.  
As if they hadn't committed an assassination of a corrupted senator.

"Of course,I'll be there in 30 minutes,by--"  
she said tossing the gun in the passengers seat,she can see from the rear view mirror,  
that the car of the lifeless man hit a tree and was engulfed in flames as of now.

The old man cut her sentence

"And Hisana...."he paused  
"We need to talk...in my office...when you return..take care I'll see you in a bit."  
then the line went off.

She tossed the phone in the seat,  
last time her grandfather requested a formal meeting in his office,it's been bad.

Assassination of the President.

She almost screwed up.

She drove pass the road and took a turn towards their mansion.

She drove.  
And drove some more.

She doesn't want the smell of this.

"Where the hell is my house??"she screamed.

It's confirmed the beautiful assassin is lost...again...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a thousand turns,she found it.  
Well,it's about time to find her own house,right?

She entered a beautiful mansion.  
Her long black hair is flowing behind her,leather boots clanking in the marbled floor.

Reaching the big oak door she knocked.

"Grandfather"she said

"Enter"a deep voice answered.

She complied,opening the door,an elderly man is sitting on a big study desk,the overall facade of  
the office is will conclude that the person using it has elegant tastes.

"Hisana,sit"the old man motioned to a chair in front of him.

After sitting down she begun"What is it grandfather?"but she has her guesses.  
And usually her guesses are always right.  
Maybe its about work.

But...wait what if it's about the........

___________________________________________________________________________________

**(A/N:What?you liked it?I would love to hear feed backs...review and I will update faster....LOL...(yup I'm evil!!!)a short line is fine just want to know if it is worth continuing okay?thanks in advance I know you wont let me down!!!!thanks a lot.....-ellithea)**

**IMPORTANT:**

**Hisana here is the same,except that the bangs is no longer there and her hair is longer,it is up to her waist.**


	2. 2nd STRIKE:THEIR PLANS

**DISCLAIMER:**

I don't own BLEACH...but I own this Alternate dimension and plot and the situations that will torture BLEACH characters!!

Muahahahahah…!!!

_**Of Blood and Other Demons**_

_**by:**_

_**ellithea**_

_**2**__**nd**__** STRIKE: Their Plans**_

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

What?!?

"Hisana, It's been decided that you will take this job" the old man said

"Job? Aren't you just marrying me off to someone?" she said in fury

"He is not just a someone, he too is in our line of work," The old man explained to her granddaughter

"Oji- sama, I'll do anything but not that" she prayed that he will somehow change his mind.

"No, you'll marry him and it's final, it's for your family" the man said stubbornly

'_Family my ass'_ she thought darkly

-------------------------------------------------------------

"You what?" a very handsome man said

"You heard me right" an old woman said while cradling a cat.

"You can't be serious," he said refusing to believe what he had been told

"I'm always serious" the old lady replied

'Heck, you don't even change that stuck up expression of yours' he thought

"I hope you are not bashing me in your mind" she suggested

'What the? Is this lady a psychic or what?' he thought

"That's not true, grandmother, but please reconsider" he retorted

"I cannot, it's been decided since the day you were born," she answered

"Then why didn't you at least let the two of us meet, then at least we could have been friends or be develop to each other," he exclaimed

"You? The greatest playboy who ever lived falls for someone? I highly doubt that" she said with a rarely slight grin.

"Well you could have at least introduce me to her, so that I wouldn't have to marry a complete stranger" he said in annoyance

"Where's the fun in that" she said in an even rare smirk.

She's Satan himself. No doubt.

---------------------------------------------------------

The engagement party was approaching, fast.  
Hisana paced in her room while a cheerful looking blonde watched her.

"Hisa-chan, do you want to destroy your flooring you've been doing that for 4 hours already." She chirped in

"Hime-chan what am I supposed to do? I will be married!!" she blurted out

"Well, prepare yourself, go shop and get a make over," she suggested

"What? That will make things worse!! I need to get rid of him, I can't marry right now, I will never marry" she lashed out

"Do you believe in single blessedness? Didn't know your religious," she said

"Shut it, How can I be relgious?? I'am an assassin for crying out loud! I kill people, and God condemn killers" she exclaimed

Orihime is not helping at all, she thought. She needs a plan to get him out of her life for good.  
She smiled, she isn't trained to carry all calibers of guns for nothing, all she needs to do is put a bullet between his eyes.

Oh yes that's good. It's fuckin' brilliant.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Byakuya headed for his private shooting range and started his shooting spree,

"Damn that old geezer!!" he blurted out.

"Damn who?" a red haired man said.

"Oi, Renji" he said, and then fired the last bullet that made a bull's eye even though he is not looking.

"Scary accuracy as ever Sir" Renji remarked.

Kuchiki Byakuya still has it, the frightening gun skills that are already legend in their company.

Zanpakutou Inc.  
Simple oil industry in the outside, but an organization of assassins on the inside.

"I'm getting married" Byakuya said in annoyance

"Congatulations Sir" he said

"Are you out of you bloody mind?" he exclaimed while setting the gun on the table and sitting on a bench.

"Me getting married? Not happening"

"But, sir your are of age, I think it will be best if you settle down have a couple of kids and stuff." He explained

His superior getting married will surely be a great relief for the men population.  
Being compared to him sure is hell. Women are crawling all over him; well he's rich, gorgeous and available. So if he kissed his bachelorhood goodbye the women will stop looking at him and realized that Kuchiki Byakuya is not the only man on earth.

"No, I'm God's gift to woman kind! Women would be devastated if I get married," he said proudly.

'It hurts but it is true' Renji thought miserably

"I can't afford to be tied to some girl for the rest of my life!!" Byakuya continued

'Go tie yourself, it's your gift to man kind!' Renji thought

"It's a crime!!" Byakuya added

'Oh yes it is, being born that handsome.

It's unfair!!' Renji thought with fury.

"Are you listening to me?" he asked his subordinate

"Sir--? Yes---Sir, I'm listening" he answered nervously.

"I need to devise a plan, to get rid of her," he thought evilly

"What do you mean by that Sir?" he asked, well even though Kuchiki Byakuya is an assassin, he couldn't have possibly thought of liquidating a girl right? Wrong.

"All I have to do is bury her six feet under" he said with evil aura surrounding him.

"What? You are planning on killing her?" he said in shock.

"Why? Isn't it to much" he asked as if he didn't say anything weird.

"Course it is, why not just make yourself unlovable " he suggested,

Yes that's a great idea, if Byakuya became a plain man, then maybe the female population will think that he is a wimp and leave him alone,

"Is that even possible? Me being unattractive?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That cannot possibly be doable! He exclaimed

"I'm born flashy, I'll die flashy, that is the law of nature my friend, law of nature." He declared proudly.

Well that is true, well even if you clothed him in tattered shirt and roll him in dirt, still, he will be strikingly handsome. It is even possible that the mud and tattered clothes will make him look dirty and sexy.

"What if you made a bad impression on her, harass her or something, then she might change her mind in marrying you" Renji suggested

"Yes, that's a great idea Abarai, I didn't know you got brains" he said

"All I need to do is be the big bad wolf that will eat little red riding hood" he paused evilly and said in a menacing tone,

"Alive," he added with an evil chuckle.

Renji, confused by his statement decided to ask.

"Sir, every girl wants to be eaten by you, I think that would not be a good idea," Renji spouted

"Your too literal Renji, grow some brains" he said annoyingly.  
But he heeds no attention to it. The plan he devised genius. That girl will run and stay away from his love life.

Oh yes that's brilliant. It's fuckin' good.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_(A/N; The rating will go up, so keep a close watch…hehehheheheh….- ellithea)_**


End file.
